


Can't help falling in love.

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam shows his feelings to his master Zayn, the prince doesn't know how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for celine for some tags, I hope you all enjoy x

It happened one normal night in the Malik palace. Prince Zayn and his beloved slave Liam where laying on the large bed in Zayn's bed, both feeling tired after a long day. Zayn was reading The Great Gatsby while Liam was about to fall asleep, both content in that moment. "Are you tired darling?" Zayn asked his slave of two years, making Liam nod. "I'm shattered master." Liam replied, his eyes half shut. "Well doll, we're going to have another long day tommorow, Perrie and Jade will be here early in the morning." Liam nodded and suddenly said something that might change him and his master's life forever. "I love you." He whispered before finally falling asleep.

Zayn looked at Liam as he heard what the boy had said, he dropped his book in shock and gasped. Did Liam really just say he loves Zayn? Zayn couldn't even think properly and didn't want to wake him up again. Zayn just laid down on the bed, not wanting to touch Liam, he never knew Liam had felt those feelings before, he knew Liam cared for Zayn but never so much for it to be love. Zayn just laid there for a while, not darling to look at Liam, his mind was overflowing from them three simple words and he didn't know what to say. Zayn eventually fell asleep, his mind still thinking of them three words.

The next morning, Zayn woke up still feeling tired and still thinking of what Liam said. He could see his slave peacefully sleeping next to him. Zayn just sighed and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and try to clear his head for the day, but it wasn't working. He still couldn't stop over thinking of what happened and he didn't know what would happen to him and Liam. 

The prince went back to his bedroom after his shower to see Liam still asleep. Zayn just went to him and shook him gently. "Liam," Zayn said quietly. "Come on Liam, we need to get going." Liam opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his master. "Morning master." He said as Zayn just went to his walk in wardrobe to get his clothes. "Get ready Liam, we need to meet Perrie and Jade." Zayn said, making Liam confused, usually Zayn would want to cuddle or kiss his slave in the morning, but today, he seemed distant. 

Liam didn't say anything and got ready for the day. When Liam was ready, him and Zayn went to Perrie and Jade's guest room. When they got there, they saw their guests were reading on the couch. "Good morning." Zayn said to his 'fiancé'. Perrie was a fellow royal princess who was gay like Zayn and had a slave of her own called Jade. The two were going to get married so their parents could get off their back and have a child together. Luckily the two were close friends and they enjoyed spending time with one another.

"Good morning, Zayn." Perrie said standing up to give the prince a hug. "How are you this morning?" Zayn asked. "We're both good thank you. How are you?" Zayn just paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. If he was honest, he still couldn't stop thinking about last night, it looked as if Liam didn't remember what he said. "Fine, fine." Zayn said hesitantly. "Erm, Perrie, do you think we could talk in private?" Zayn asked, confusing Perrie. Usually, Zayn didn't mind the slaves being around during the conversations but today, he was nervous to be around Liam.

"Of course Zayn. Jade, you and Liam can go in the gardens, we'll get you in a little bit." "Okay mistress." Jade replied, giving Perrie a kiss. Liam was waiting for a kiss off Zayn but his master didn't do anything. "I'll see you in a bit." Zayn said, not looking at his slave. Liam just walked out of the room with Jade, feeling a little upset and confused.

"So what's wrong Zayn?" Perrie asked when the slaves were out of the room. "What do you mean?" Zayn asked his fiancé. "You know what I mean. I can see it in your eye. You've been distant with Liam, you didn't even give him a kiss goodbye when he left. That's definitely not you." Zayn just sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Perrie, he said something last night and I don't know how to handle it." "What did he say?" Zayn paused for a moment. "He said he loved me."

Perrie gasped a little and then smiled. "Oh Zayn, that's wonderful." She said happily. "I don't know Perrie, it caught me off guard." "What? Are you saying you don't love him?" Zayn just stared at Perrie, not knowing what to say. "You've been with him for over 2 years, you adore him. Surely you must have some feelings for him." Perrie asked, making Zayn sigh. "I don't know Perrie, I just don't know." 

Liam and Jade walked around the large gardens of the Malik palace, but Liam was a little sad. He didn't understand why his master was so distant today. It confused him and hurt him at the same time. "Liam?" A voice said to him, it was Jade. "Are you ok? You seem to be really quiet today." Liam just sighed. "It's my master Jade, he's been distant today." "Yeah I noticed that when you both came in. Did anything happen last night?" "No I don't think," Liam paused when he realised something. Before he went to sleep, he said he loved Zayn.

"Oh god, Jade, I told my master I loved him." Liam said to his fellow slave. Jade just smiled. "Oh that's great Liam." "No, no you don't understand, I've never told him, he shouldn't have known. I'm just his slave." "Liam, we may be slaves, but we still have feelings, we can't help falling in love." "But what if my master doesn't have any feelings for me? What if he hates me and he wants to sell me off?" Jade just laughed. "Liam, do you honestly think he would sell you. You've been together for 2 years, you mean so much to him." Jade thought for a moment.

"Look tonight, when you two are alone, talk to him about it. And of you feel something bad will happen, come to me and my mistress and we will help you." Liam smiled at Jade. "Thank you Jade, I'm so glad I have a friend like you." "No problem, I know what it's like to be in love and let me tell you, it's the best feeling in the world." 

After Perrie had gotten the slaves from the garden half and hour later, the four spent most of the day together, even though Zayn and Liam didn't speak. By the late afternoon, Zayn and Liam left Perrie and Jade to go back to their room. Both girls told Liam to speak to his master about his feelings and Liam knew he had to talk to him. 

When they got back to their room, Liam finally spoke to him. "Master, I need to talk to you." Liam said, making Zayn look at him. "I know why you've been quiet and I understand how you feel." Liam paused for a moment. "I do love you, and I meant last night when I told you. I've loved you for a long time and I know I'm just your slave but I can't help how I feel. You're the only person I love you and I can't help it." Liam felt like he was about to cry, he didn't realise how long he had been keeping his emotions inside him. 

Zayn just stared at his slave for a second, taking in all that he said. He could feel a little tear coming from his eye as he knew what to say. "I love you too Liam." He whispered, making Liam look up to him. "I love you Liam, I don't know why I was like this today, I was trying to deny it but I can't." Liam could see tears filling in his master's eyes. "I don't think I've loved anyone else more in my life then you and I can't deny it anymore." 

Zayn couldn't help himself and went to Liam and gave him a hug, starting to cry. Liam accepted the hug, crying a little bit as well. The two stayed together in the embrace, not wanting to let go. "I love you Zayn." Liam whispered wanting to use his master's name. "I love you too Liam." Zayn replied, giving his slave a kiss, finally feeling a little relive.

Later that night, Zayn and Liam were in their bed lying next to each other. The two were just talking about everything, both feeling so happy. "I can't believe this has happened." Liam said as Zayn just smiled. "Yeah, I feel like Perrie and Jade now." "They actually helped me realise my true feelings for you master." "I'm glad of that." Liam thought for a moment. "I remember once when Jade told me about how she would rather be a slave then free." 

Zayn knew what Liam meant, by law, if a slave was given their freedom from their master or mistress, they were not allowed to see their owner again. So he understood why Jade would still want to be a slave so she could be with the woman she loved. "I don't think I would ever wanted to leave you." Liam said. "Would you not mind being a slave then? I can't free you and still be with you." Zayn looked a little sad at that comment because he knew Liam couldn't be a free person and be with Zayn. "I don't care master." Liam replied. "With you, I am free and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world." Zayn smiled at his lover as he gave him a kiss. The two feel asleep soon after in each other's arms, feeling so happy and in love and not wanting to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> And it all changes for Zayn and Liam x


End file.
